


Special Someone

by casstayinmyass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based On Poe's Ring Necklace, Family Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Poe's mom gave him her wedding ring to wear around his neck until he found a partner he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Poe thinks he found him.





	Special Someone

Poe had worn it around his neck for as long as he could remember. It brought him some sense of self while wearing the uniform he had always dreamed of wearing as a kid, and it kept his late mother Shara close to his heart. It was her wedding ring, and she had given it to Poe before she died, making him promise he'd keep it until he found someone special to pass it on to.

Not that Poe never wanted to find love, but he had grown quite attached to the little piece of jewelry on a string around his neck, and thought about how weird it would feel if ever given away and not against his chest on a mission.

But, in the last couple of years, Poe had met someone. Someone just like his mom had described... special, as close to his heart as his mother, just as the ring was. Someone he could entrust it to, where it felt like he wasn't giving it away at all.

"Finn," Poe smiled as his boyriend came out of the conference room. Finn smiled.

"Hey, babe." They linked arms, walking out of the base.

The two had been dating for the past year or so ever since realizing no matter how many times they called each other "pal" or "buddy", it didn't make things any less sexually tense between them.

So they had relieved the tension and gotten on with their lives, acting on a connection that both of them had felt immediately the day Finn smuggled Poe off the Finalizer (or vice versa).

Now, Poe knew. He just _knew_ that Finn was his soul mate... his special someone, someone he couldn't imagine not coming home to. Someone who would break his heart if anything ever happened to. Someone he needed to protect, feel protected by-- his lighthouse in the storm, his rock.

The two walked up to the roof of the base, a pass time they sometimes did after a long day or a long time apart. It was beautiful on D'Quar, never rained except for the occasional meteor shower, and at night, you could see the entire galaxy around you if you looked up, every moon, each and every star, even a few passing pods if you were paying attention.

Poe's mother found star gazing romantic; so did her son.

"Pretty up here, huh?" Poe murmured, looking up into the stars.

"Sure is," Finn breathed, and honestly, Poe could watch Finn's childlike awe instead of the stars all night. It hurt the pilot's heart how lovesick he was for him... there was no doubt in his mind that this was perfect.

"Think the Order'll find us here?" Finn suddenly asked, and Poe hesitated, glancing back up at the stars.

"Maybe," he replied truthfully, "But they've got one hell of a fight coming if they do."

Finn looked over. "If they do... I'll protect you."

Poe smirked a little. "Not if I protect you first."

They looked at each other and giggled, and Poe rested his head on Finn's shoulder.

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah?" Finn whispered, toying with his pilot's brown locks of hair. This was the moment. He was going to do it, summoning all the courage he could, and...

"I know you don't like a lot of flashy stuff, but--" Poe bit his lip, gently tugging at the chain around his neck and slipping the ring off, "Would you, uh... accept this if I gave it to you?"

Finn looked down, and his eyes widened.   
"Poe-!" He began to shake his head. "That's... that's your mother's ring! I couldn't-!"

"She told me to save it for my partner," Poe told him, clasping Finn's hand in his, "Someone special. You're special, Finn, and I never wanna let you go."

Finn took the ring, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "You... I'm-"

"Speechless?" Poe teased, then took a deep breath. "Would you be my guy, Finn?"

Finn lost it, breaking down crying into Poe's shoulder as the ring glinted in the starlight on his finger. "Y-yes! Poe, yes!"

Poe let out a little sob of happiness of his own (as well as somewhat of relief) and they held each other there on the roof of the base.   
"It's amazing... I don't know what to say," Finn smiled, looking down at the gorgeous ring, something that held so much emotional weight for the man sitting next to him.

"Tell me who's the best boyfriend ever?"

"You!"

"Aaand who's the best pilot in the resistance?" Poe winked.

"Don't push it, flyboy," Finn retorted, and grabbed his fiancé, kissing him. Poe looked up at the stars as they pulled away, beaming. 

_I did it, mom. I found him._


End file.
